La petite vie de Kurosaki
by Orious
Summary: Les songes d'Ichigo avec euh bah vous verez... fiction Yaoï, sinon rien d'autre à dire, j'aime pas les résumés


Petit One shot sur un bilan de vie et un couple pas commun….

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage. En italique, ce sont les pensées d'Ichigo

____________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo marchait seul dans les rues de Karakura, il profitait de ces rares occasions pour laisser ses songes vagabonder, le soleil commençait à se coucher, les passants s'activaient pour rentrer chez eux et une légère brise caressait ses cheveux. Tout en marchant, ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment devant le parc de la ville.

_Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Oh remarque j'ai le temps de m'y balader un peu avant l'heure du diner_

Oui chez les Kurosaki comme chacun le savait, l'heure c'est l'heure ! Et Ishin, le père de famille ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là, même si plus aucun de ses enfants vivaient dans le domicile familiale ! Se laissant aller sur un chemin peu fréquenté, Ichigo se remémora les évènements plus ou moins récents qui se sont déroulés dans sa vie. Il y eu en premier le départ de sa sœur Karin aux Etats-Unis pour ses études dans la robotique, en effet cette passion pour la technologie s'est développée en elle lors d'un stage en 3ème dans l'entreprise Kurotsuchi corporation. Il y eut ensuite les fiançailles de Yuzu avec son petit ami Ikkaku

_Ce type me semble assez bagarreur, j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas en danger ma sœur, quoi que vu comment il a réagit là dernière fois au restaurent quand un mec pervers s'est approché trop près de Yuzu, il semblerait qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains… Enfin façon de parler…_

Peu de temps après vint le décès d'Ishida , son ami de longue date, rencontré lors d'une altercation entre des jeunes racailles et lui, ou Ichigo était venu lui apporter main forte, mais la vie en a décidé autrement et a laisser la mort l'emporter à l'âge de 21 ans suite à un accident de la route.

_Ca fait maintenant 2 ans mais la cicatrice de sa perte et toujours aussi présente, j'espère que tu es bien ou tu es, Ishida…_

Ishida avait également été son premier flirt, mais ils n'ont jamais dépassé ce stade, ils étaient biens dans le stade d'amis, ne voulant pas aller plus loin, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'Ichigo se révéla homosexuel, nouvelle qui ne choqua personne, l'acceptant avec plus ou moins de facilité, même son père ne fut pas préoccupé plus que ça, seul Orihime eu du mal à l'admettre car elle était folle amoureuse de lui, mais elle se réconforta bien vite dans les bras d'un autre, avant de se mettre définitivement en couple avec Ulquiorra Schiffer, puisque qu'elle tomba enceinte de lui au bout de 3 mois de relation. Ils avaient 19 ans tous les 2 mais décidèrent de garder le bébé et de fonder une famille.

_Je me demande comment se porte le petit Sora, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, la semaine dernière… Il semblait un peu ailleurs, comme si il voyait des choses que nous ne voyons pas, étrange ce gosse, et dire que c'est moi le parrain !_

Ichigo se retrouva devant un banc, sous un cerisier en fleurs, et décida de s'assoir, admirant les arbres fleuris se tenant devant lui, alluma une cigarette, inspira une bouffée et continua son petit bilan personnel.

Lors de sa 1ère année de fac, il eu le plaisir, pas la surprise car il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, d'apprendre le mariage de Renji et Rukia, prévu pour 16 juin, ce fut une très belle cérémonie, Rukia portait une magnifique robe blanche avec quelques touches de violet et Renji était très classe dans un costume noir se mariant bien avec ses cheveux rouges feu. Il y avait leurs familles respectives, leurs amis, ainsi que tous leurs collègues d'invités, en effet ils bossaient tous deux dans une grande boite de communication, ou Ichigo travaillaient parfois en tant que remplaçant_. _

_D'ailleurs pour le travail que je fournis, j'aimerai bien que le salaire suive aussi mais bon, comme je n'ai pas encore les diplômes requis… _

Mais bon, il n'était pas mécontent de cette entreprise, elle lui permettait d'avoir de l'argent en lui laissant finir ses études tranquillement, il avait 23 ans, et, grâce à cette même entreprise, sa vie avait basculée dernièrement. Il y a 6 mois de ça il avait rencontré un associé, avec qui le feeling était directement passé, il était de 4 ans son ainé, un homme bien fait de sa personne, intelligent et charmant.

_Oui, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, il faut bien l'admettre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le voir avant ce soir, vu que je dine chez mon idiot de père…_

En effet, tous les 2 s'étaient revus une seconde fois en privé, par pur hasard, et ils avaient échangé, à la fin de leur rendez-vous, leurs numéros de portable. C'est comme ça que 3 mois plus tard, ils devinrent un couple, pas aussi facilement qu'Ichigo l'avait espérait, mais le résultat était là quand même.

_Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que je suis en couple avec lui et c'est toujours un réel bonheur, on se complète, s'oppose et s'attire, c'est fascinant et aussi excitant… Il m'est vraiment devenu vital._

Ichigo se leva, voyant qu'il était l'heure de partir chez son père, il arriva pile à l'heure, et encore il du se dépêcher sur la route, il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de son père, pas qu'il en avait peur, mais il se faisait vieux le Ishin ! Le repas se passa sans encombre, chacun racontant sa journée, discutant de tout et de rien, la différence de point de vue sur le fait que Karin soit à l'étranger, les préparatifs du mariage de Yuzu. Etant donné l'heure qu'il était quand Ichigo regarda sa montre, minuit passé, il décida de ne pas s'éterniser laissant son père s'occuper un peu de la clinique avant de se coucher, Ichigo quant à lui repartis à pieds jusqu'au centre ville ou il logeait avec son petit ami. Il entra dans son immeuble, monta les étages et ouvris la porte de son appartement.

- Tadaïma Kenseï !... Aucune réponse ne lui vint, ce qui inquiéta un peu le rouquin.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement mais ne trouva personne, il décida donc d'aller se coucher et quand il se retrouva face au lit et se rendit compte que son amant dormait déjà, comme un perdu, et prenant toute la place du lit !

- Oh bah ça va tu te fais plaisir, tu ne peux pas me faire une petite place ?...

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un ronflement étouffé.

_Oh je vous jure…._

Ichigo se déshabilla rapidement, éteigna les lumières de l'appartement, et se débâtit avec force pour pousser son amant et se faire une place dans le lit, quand il y arriva et puis enfin s'installer correctement, il sentit 2 bras l'entourer et un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

-C'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre ? Murmura Kenseï à l'oreille d'Ichigo. J'me suis ennuyé de toi…

Ichigo se retourna alors vers son amant et entreprit de l'embrasser avec amour et passion.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Ichigo, mais le dimanche tu sais bien que je rends toujours visite à mon père, et puis je suis là maintenant. Ichigo se remit à embrasser Kenseï, tendis que ce dernier se positionna au dessus d'Ichigo, avec une intention bien précise destinée au jeune homme sous lui, son regard en disait long et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au rouquin.

- Mon petit Ichigo, la soirée est loin d'être terminée pour toi !

- J'y compte bien, aller monsieur Muguruma, montrez moi ce que vous savez faire, dit Ichigo tout en balladant se smains sur le torse de son compagnon…

__________________________________________________________________________________

S'en suivit alors une scène relativement torride que je vous laisse imaginer :-)

Petite review ?


End file.
